Eve's Nightmare
by Lyoness of Avalon
Summary: Eve has a bad dream and goes to Sven for some comfort. Light Father/daughter fluffy stuff.


Another one-shot! I can't get over these things. This is just some fluff I came up with and finally decided to finish. It's set after Volume 10, so there's a minor spoiler warning. _Italics_ are the dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat. I don't even own the manga. I just take them from my sister.

* * *

Eve slipped into Sven's room, her bare feet slapping the floor softly. "Sven, I had a nightmare." She said, hovering near the door.

It must have been a bad one. Eve hadn't come into his room for bad dreams for a few months. Her nightmares about Torneo had finally stopped after he had agreed to let Eve travel with him and Train as long as it made her happy.

"Come here, Princess," he said softly, patting the bed to indicate that she should sit down.

"Please Sven, don't call me Princess," Eve whispered as she crept closer to his bed.

_That's never bothered her. This isn't going to be easy. _She curled up next to him, and Sven put his arm around her. "It's alright, it was just a dream. Tell me what happened Eve," Sven asked.

"It started funny. Not bad. There was a castle. I was a princess, and so was Rins. I was a little older too. The Chronos numbers were our knights. Train was one of them, and he was married to Rinslet."

"That's almost nightmare quality just right there," Sven joked.

Eve accepted it, although she didn't laugh. She knew Sven was only trying to cheer her up.

_Eve walked into Train and Rinslet after one of their 'meetings' with Chronos. She was old enough to attend them, but no one else thought so. That meant she had to pry information out of someone else afterward. Jenos was an easy target, but she had seen him leave already. Rinslet, her sister, was the next best bet. After all, they had a long history together._

"_What's going on this time?" Eve asked. Rins only went to the big meetings, so this was bound to be important._

"_Well, hon they decided it's time for you to get married," Rinslet said._

_Important was right. "I'm too young!" Eve protested._

_Train shook his head. "Not really." He stooped down so he was at Eve's eye level. "Rins and I were an exception, not the rule. We really want you to be happy but we also need to keep the kingdom safe, so the Numbers decided to marry you to…"_

"I thought Train said 'Sven' but then I thought that maybe it had been something else. I was confused. I felt like everyone else knew something I didn't. I hate that feeling!"

_That's true_, Sven thought to himself. He was shocked, though, that Eve had pictured him as someone she would marry. Hell, he hadn't realized Eve was thinking about marriage at all.

Eve had hoped, in her dream, that it would be Sven. If she had to marry someone because everyone wanted her to, Sven would be her first choice. He would be her first choice for anything because she trusted and loved him so completely. "I tried to ask him again, but he wouldn't say." _And that's just like him,_ she thought.

"Go on Eve. What happened then?"

She moved even closer to him as she continued the story.

"Everything went fuzzy for a few seconds, and then I was in the church." It had looked so much like the church where she and Sven had been taken by Creed. Eve had acted like it hadn't been a big deal afterward, but inside, it had really scared her.

_Eve was in her wedding dress. It was beautiful (Rinslet had helped pick it out), but she wasn't in the mood to appreciate it. She was apprehensive and still unsure of who she was marrying._

_The man waiting at the alter _looked_ like Sven-wait no, maybe it didn't. So who was it?_

_The ceremony passed in a haze. Suddenly, Eve was in a different room. It wasn't hers, and she didn't know who it belonged to._

"_Hello, little Princess."_

"_Sven?" Eve whispered._

_Without answering, the man came over to her so quickly she didn't realize he had moved until he was standing directly over her. "You are my wife, little princess! You must do as I please!" He slapped her._

"Eve -" Sven started to say.

"Sven," Eve whispered, her eyes tearing up, "please, let me finish."

Sven nodded. _Bad sign, very bad sign. Eve doesn't cry. _He had forgotten, though, how determined Eve always was.

"_No!" Eve screamed. "You're not Sven! You're not! Sven wouldn't hurt me!"_

"_You_are_ a smart little thing, aren't you?" the man growled, as his face finally became clear, revealing him as Creed. "You are still my wife, and a man has certain rights over his wife."_

_He began to show Eve exactly what those rights consisted of –_

"Then I woke up," she finished. She had almost screamed. She had, in her dream. When she awoke she had been surprised to realize no sound had actually left her lips.

Sven gathered Eve into his arms, hugging her tight. "It's alright Eve. He's never going to hurt you again. Never. I promise." Sven was nearly shaking. This was what Creed had done to her. He hadn't realized how much the fight had scared her. "You can sleep now Eve, it'll be okay."

Eve nodded her head in Sven's chest. "Thanks for listening, Sven."

"Now I know why you asked me not to call you princess."

"That? It's alright now, because you know why. I don't mind when _you_ call me Princess," she murmured. Gradually, Eve slipped into sleep, Sven's arms still around her.

"I love you," Sven whispered as he kissed Eve softly on the forehead. "May your dreams bring you the happiness and peace you deserve."

And they did.

* * *

Yeah. Really short and kinda sappy. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! 


End file.
